


Synecdoche

by IndridGrey



Series: Open Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean in Panties, Dubcon (heat), F/F, Female Alpha, Female Alpha/Female Omega - Freeform, Female Dean Winchester/Female Sam Winchester, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/IndridGrey
Summary: The girls are on their way to meet their dad for a hunt when a heat hits D.  Lots of fluff and sisterly teasing and passionate sex, with some angst and whump at the beginning to keep things interesting.(This is a timestamp, but can stand alone.)





	Synecdoche

**Author's Note:**

> For the wincest bigbang! The ama~zing art is by apateavaca/grazimousy and can be found [here](https://grazimousy.tumblr.com/post/167311598404/so-here-is-the-art-i-made-for-this-years-wincest)! <3
> 
> (also filling the heat/rut square for my spnabobingo because I'm a lazy almost-cheater lol)

“SaaAAm,” warbled out of the bathroom stall behind her and she busted the door open a split second later, latch be damned.  D was doubled over on the pot, hands sandwiched between her naked thighs and her stomach, and she reeked of distress and heat.  “It’s happening again.”

Sam swore.  She kneeled on the concrete and ran a hand across D’s forehead—already hot and sweaty, this was a fast one.  “How sure are you that you can lock the door behind me?”

“Hundred and ten percent.”

“You have your gun?”

D nodded at the toilet paper dispenser a few inches from Sam’s face, where her gun was balanced.  Right.

“Good.  We’re going to do it like last time it happened like this.  Do we need anything?”

“Um, yeah.”  D sat up with a groan and licked her lips.  “More—more pain meds.  The purple ones.  Period stuff.  Cold things.  Electrolytes.  A full hysterectomy.”

A laugh jumped out of Sam despite herself.  D just tilted her head against the stall wall and started taking deep, shuddery breaths.  Shit, right, D was legit in pain.

“Got it.  You ready to lock the door?”

“Yeah, gimme a sec.”

Sam stood and returned to the sink to finish repacking their toiletries.  She kept an eye on D through the mirror as she wiped with a disgusted scowl and balanced thickly folded toilet paper on her panties.  She used the handicap bar to hoist herself up and leaned heavily on the stall wall to pull her underwear and jeans up.  She was all but panting by the time she picked up her gun and hobbled over to Sam.

“Just hurry the hell up, okay?”

Sam smiled, grabbed their toiletry bag, and ducked down to kiss the sweaty forehead.  “Of course, I’ll be right back.”

She waited until the lock clicked before she sped walked into the convenience store.  Thankfully, it was still early and there weren’t many other people at the gas station.  Fewer threats.  Sam nabbed a basket and hunted down supplies.

It’d been almost seven months since D had started weaning off suppressants shortly after they mated.  It had been every bit as messy as the literature had said it could be, and Sam didn’t envy her sister a bit.  Suppressants were supposed to be kind of like birth control, except they had a lot more potential to fuck you up.  You were supposed to take breaks, skip a dose twice a month and skip a week at least once a year to let a heat happen, especially if you were young.  Dad hadn’t let D do that, afraid that her going into heat with Sam around would lead to them mating without clear heads.  He had also kept that to himself, and it was a decade of D on suppressants nonstop before the inevitable had happened.

A decade of D’s puberty being stunted by suppressant abuse and it was trying like hell to catch up, resulting in sporadic heats that came on with no warning, sometimes when they were nowhere near a bed.  Last month D had even started a heat in the middle of menstruation, which was _not_ supposed to happen.  That had been an extra miserable, and messy, couple of days.

Okay, she had pain meds, pads, tampons, and lots of Gatorade, water, and snacks.  She glanced around the little store one more time before she headed to the cashier.

She hefted the basket up onto the counter and threw in some gum.  “A pack of menthols and a bag of ice too, please.”

The guy carded her and shrugged when she asked if there were any hotels nearby.  Useless.

Once she had the ice, she rounded the corner to the bathroom door.  She dumped the bags on the concrete and broke a pad out of its box.  She knocked: three quick, pause, one.  The door unlocked and cracked open, and Sam’s knees wobbled a little at the rush of pheromones.  Seriously, a fast one.

“You okay for another couple minutes?”

D just stared at her with unfocused eyes.  Not so much, then.  But Sam didn’t want to risk dropping D, who was going to need help if the death grip she had on the doorjamb was anything to go by.  She’d need to make two trips, but the Impala was around the corner, and letting D out of her sight after leaving a trail of heat-scent was out of the question.

“Gimme the keys real quick, D.”

No response.

“ **Deanna**!”  Her sister snapped out of it at the alpha voice and groaned and curled inwards.  Sam felt a little bad for ruining whatever dissociative trance she’d lulled herself into.  “ **Keys** ,” she demanded.

D was panting and trembling as she dug in her pockets.  She took the pad and dropped the keys into Sam’s hand.

“I will be right back.  **Lock the door**.”

Sam waited for the click again before she picked up the bags and ran to the car.  She set everything down and unlocked both doors on the passenger side and the trunk after a quick glance around.  The toiletries bag went in D’s duffel, then duffels into the backseat.  Cold snacks, half of the drinks, and ice into the cooler, and the cooler into the backseat.  Pain meds on the front seat, everything else tied closed and in the backseat.  She closed the trunk and doors and ran back to the bathroom.

D was still coherent, thank god, and raised an arm that Sam immediately ducked under.  They fit together in a too-familiar stance of D leaning heavily against Sam, and walked slowly to the car.  Halfway there, D started scenting her, which was not helping Sam stay focused and walk straight.  She opened the passenger door for D and helped her in.  Hands started trying to clutch and grope at her when she leaned in to get the pain meds and a book of matches from the glove compartment.  The whine that her sister let out when Sam batted the hands away and straightened back up would have been pathetic if it weren’t so pained.  Sam hated it when the heats were this bad.

She tore through the packaging for the menthols that she’d stashed in her back pocket and barely spared a glance when a breeze took off with the cellophane.  She pried the hands away from trying to undo her belt buckle and handed D a cigarette.  She hated enabling a bad habit, but it was the most legal thing that took the edge off.  They wasted a match figuring out that D’s breathing was too unsteady, so Sam ended up having to light it and hand it over.  As soon as D was distracted and cigarettes and matches were stashed in the glovebox, Sam started working on getting through the three layers of packaging on the pain pills.

There definitely hadn’t been a motel back the way they came, hence morning routines in a gas station bathroom after spending the night in the car.  She’d keep going east and hope that there was something close, otherwise they’d end up on the side of the road for who knew how long until they were okay to drive again.  She shook out three pills and watched D swallow them dry.  Sam ruffled the sweaty fauxhawk and grinned when she got a scowl and a smack.  Already feeling a little better, then.  She closed the door and rounded to the driver’s side.  The second her door closed, the Impala was on its way to being a hotbox of pheromones.  Fuck.

Sam started the car, pulled out of the gas station, and started speeding down the two-lane highway, praying that they would find a room soon.  D’s pheromones were already making her fuzzy at the edges.  Wait—

“Cigarette.  Roll your window down, D.”

The fern eyes were already unfocused again when her sister looked over at her, apparently having heard but not understood.  _Fuck_ , Sam hated when the heats hit so hard.  The doctor seemed confident that they would be milder when D’s body leveled out, but in the meantime…

“Window, down,” Sam repeated, gesturing to the crank by her own knee.  D caught on and both of them groaned when the dry winter air whipped in—D from relief and Sam because pheromones slapped her in the face.  This was just like the night before they bonded.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as D got up on her knees and half-hung herself out of the window to drag on the cigarette.  Sam knew that arching her back like that alleviated some of the cramping, but it still looked way too much like presenting to not affect her alpha.

Deep breaths.  Goddamn it, D smelled incredible.

“Oh,” came soft past the rushing wind.

“What?”

D was looking at the road behind them.  “My cigarette….” she flicked her newly empty hand like she was shooing.

“Do you want another one?”

There was a beat while she processed.  “What I _want_ ,” she drawled and turned around to slide over into Sam’s space, “is for you to stop driving and start fucking me.”

Holy— “We can’t yet, D.  Just hold on, okay?”

“Why?”  The hand caressing up Sam’s thigh was a lot firmer than the dazed voice.  “We’ve done it in the backseat plenty.”

Sam derailed the hand and interlaced their fingers, D’s trembling in her hold.  “We don’t know how long or bad this heat will be, it’s barely 45 degrees out right now and it’s not getting warmer anytime soon, and it goes a lot better when we can stretch out and have running water.  We need to find a room.”

Frustration made D’s pheromones spike and Sam got light-headed for a moment from how violently her alpha responded to her mate being in distress.  Suddenly her breathing was heavy, her pulse was racing, and she was hard in her jeans.  They were not going to last if this kept up and Sam really didn’t want to have to worry about hypothermia and public indecency.

“D, baby, please.  You can cling to me all you want but I need to get us to a motel in one piece.  If you—can you do the thing where you were calmer, kind of out of it, earlier?”  Sam glanced over and D’s face was scrunched up in displeasure but her eyes were unfocused again.  She gave a little grunt and Sam gasped when she burrowed her face up into the crook of Sam’s neck.  It wasn’t followed by anymore foreplay attempts, though, so Sam didn’t protest.

D made it through the thirty-seven minutes it took to come across a motel with minimal whimpering or sabotage attempts, and Sam was shivering but erection-free while booking them a room for three days.

In the parking lot, she propped D up against the car and slung what she could onto her just in case her arms gave out.  Even so, Sam couldn’t get it all in the room in one trip.  She sat D down on the bed closest to the door, dumped their things on the other bed, made quick salt lines, and turned up the heater before grabbing the rest of their things and locking everything behind her.  She fought off the pull of D’s pheromones, already overwhelming in the closed space, and ran through a mental checklist as she deposited the rest of their things before she risked looking over at D.

Aw, fuck, she was crying.

Sam all but flung their things around to get to one of their blankets and her extra hoody.  She pulled the covers back on the bed, growing more worried when D didn’t even seem to notice, and pulled off a corner of the fitted sheet.  Not only no bedbugs, but a legit zipped waterproof protector, small miracle.  She tucked the corner back in place and laid her hoody over the pillows and arranged the blanket over the sheet.  Fucking finally.

“D?”  Sam knelt in front of her and took her hands. She was shaking all over and tears were falling in silent earnest.  “D, we’re here, you can stop.”  No response.  “Can you hear me?”  Nothing.  Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

She rubbed D’s hands briskly before reaching up to take off her jacket and outermost shirt.  D didn’t react until Sam was standing to remove her own outer layers and suddenly her belt was being attacked again.

“Jesus—!  Okay, D, okay.”

D’s hands were shaking too hard—from cold or from pain, Sam wasn’t sure—for her to get far, and a frustrated sob was the breaking point for Sam.  She dove down, grabbed D’s jaw to tilt her face up, and peppered her with hard kisses.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here, I’ve got you,” bubbled up between kisses and as soon as D’s tears slowed, Sam manhandled her further up the bed.

“I can’t—Sammy, Alpha, _please_ , why aren’t you—” D sucked in a ragged breath and froze.  She turned her head towards the hoody-covered pillow and inhaled deeply.  Sam felt irrationally jealous of her own scent for a moment.  Not that she could blame D, the hoody probably smelled calmer than the real thing right now.

As soon as Sam pulled D’s belt through its loops, D rolled onto her stomach and presented with a whine.  Sam made quick work of her own belt and pulled her jeans and underwear down.  She felt guilty as she fumbled for D’s jeans fastening without being able to see it.  When D got this bad, it always felt a little like assault, like D had no coherent grasp on what was happening, just lost in a whirl of pain and desperate to make it stop.  D had reassured her on more than one occasion that what she remembered from the worst heat deliriums was that Sam was the only thing that helped; no other alpha scent was even remotely appealing (not even Jess, their cute alpha RA, she’d teased).  Still, it weirded Sam out that she could stay hard while watching her sister writhe and cry in pain, pheromones or no.

Finally, she twisted the button right and got the zipper down.  D was panting again by the time Sam jerked her jeans down over her hips.  The threadbare panties were easier except for how D’s slick made the pad peel away slow and sticky.  Sam made quick work of it, though, ripping it off, rolling it up, and dropping it off the edge of the bed.

She shoved at their clothes to clear the way better and wrapped a hand around the base of herself and ran her other hand over D’s lower back where her shirt had ridden up from her writhing.

“D, you with me?”

“Sammy, fucking—.”  That was a yes.

D all but shrieked when Sam tried pushing in and Sam hissed.  She was too tight.  Fuck, if she didn’t let up, they wouldn’t even be able to—and then they’d be in for a _miserable_ —

She rubbed harder on D’s lower back, where she thought some of the worse cramping happened, and paused when it caused another sob.

“I need you to relax, D.  I need you to let it happen.  Let me in, baby.”

Nails scraped across the headboard and D shook her head violently, jostling short ash brown locks nearly black with sweat. “I can’t, I—”

“You _have_ to.”  Sam relinquished what tiny amount of penetration she’d managed, tucked in tight against D, and kissed her temple.  “If you can’t let me in, then I can’t knot you.”

The only response was shuddering breaths and whimpers.

Sam concentrated on trying to amp up her own pheromones and trailed one hand down to D’s vulva.  It was slippery, of course, that wasn’t the problem.  It was a struggle to even get a finger in, was the problem. The outermost sphincter of an omega’s vagina was great for keeping a knot in, but it was also great at keeping things out.  Sam pumped her finger in and out a few times before twisting to hook against D’s g-spot, which made her keen.

“Stop fuckin’ teas-ing.”

“I’m not, I’m trying to get you to loosen up,” Sam growled.

“Fuckin’ bite me,” D snapped back.

“Lemme know when you’ve got something actually helpful—”

“Your teeth,” D ground out, “in my neck.  Bite me.”

Oh.

“On your Mark, or…?”

D made an impatient snarling noise that Sam took as “yes, you slow son of a bitch.”

Sam withdrew her finger, realigned herself, and stretched forward to sink her teeth hard into D’s bonding scar.  D made a wounded noise that broke and jumped a couple octaves when Sam managed to push in.  A whispered curse and a beat later, Sam picked up a relentless pace, steady clapping noises almost drowning out their heavy breathing and D’s little grunts.

From there it was basically a race to the finish—D wouldn’t actually feel relief until Sam knotted her, which meant that now it was Sam’s turn to calm the fuck down and let things happen.

She reached around and found D’s clit, turning the little “uh uh uh”s into “ah ah ah”s, which already made Sam feel much better.  With the way that D was jerking back to meet her, Sam could pretend that all the desperation was lucid.  Even so, she was having a hard time relaxing, and she took long enough that D ended up babbling, begging her alpha.

Sam widened her stance and laid her forehead on the sweat-damp cotton between D’s shoulder blades.  She found one of D’s hands and squeezed back against her sister’s grip like they were trying to get through child labor instead of sex.  She shifted the angle of her hips—there!  Sam was brushing against the pseudo-cervix, beyond which was the smaller channel specially there to accommodate the added length that a knot offered.

Still, even with the scent of D’s heat thick in the air and the clenching of D’s insides around her, it wasn’t until D switched from “Alpha” to a twanging “Sammy” that she finally, _finally_ swelled.  She gave a few more thrusts to make sure D’s body was getting the message that the knot was catching, then slammed through the pseudo-cervix and almost jumped at the yowl that D let out as her vagina reflexively clamped down on Sam’s knot and started convulsing.  Sam barely felt her own orgasm, still too tense, but she felt the shudder that racked D when Sam started cumming in her.

And then D went incredibly limp all at once, dragging Sam down with her to avoid her knot pulling painfully against D’s entrance.  Panic seized Sam and she jerked her hand out of D’s loosened hold to check her pulse.  It was fast, but as strong as it should be.  Sam was paranoid with the stronger heats—humans were more resilient than other animals that experienced them, but D was an outlier in all of this and Sam literally prayed each night that the intensity would taper off soon.

Sam maneuvered them into spooning as gingerly as she could.  D was out cold from the stress and relief, which meant that Sam just had to wait out her knot and then she could get things ready for the rest of their stay.  She had to finish stripping D, take a shower, make the food and drinks accessible, get a crap-ton of towels and sheets from the front desk, arrange clothes for quick access, set up the scent neutralizer, call Dad, put their phones to charge—

Sam sighed, nuzzled against D’s Mark, and wiggled her hand under D’s shirt and bra to rest where her heartbeat was strongest.  A quiet moan slipped out of her with her next ejaculation and she fell into a light doze while listening to her mate’s soft snores.

Usually when a heat was this bad, D conked out for a good couple of hours between goes, so Sam was surprised to see her sister sitting up when she got back to the room.  She had a robe on, too, which meant she’d even gotten out of bed, so she must be for-real lucid again.  That was promising; maybe the rest of the heat would be less stressful.

“How you feeling?”

“When I first woke up, like well-fucked roadkill.”

The door slipped from Sam’s hand and shut heavily.  She turned with wide eyes.  “That—I think that’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard anyone say.  Very vivid, thanks for that.”

D chuckled and relief seeped through Sam.  That was definitely a good sign.  “You’re welcome.”  She nodded at the phone in Sam’s hand.  “You call Dad?”

“Yeah.”  Sam connected the phone to its charger and shrugged out of her jacket.  “He said that it’s no big deal if we can’t make it in time for the hunt or if you don’t feel up to it.  I tried to tell him we’ve got like two weeks before the spring semester, but he said he’ll find a hunt near us and do a spot check to make sure I’m taking proper care of you.”  She kicked the mini fridge closed behind her, a bottle of water and Gatorade in either hand.  She watched D from under her lashes as she walked over.  “I also talked to the front desk guy and found out where to get cheeseburgers, so I’d like to think I’m taking good care of you.”

D’s mirrored Sam’s flirty smirk.  “I did say ‘well-fucked’ rather than ‘poorly-fucked,’ so you at least got that going for you.”  She leaned forward when Sam sat on the edge of the bed next to her.  “Are you done with whatever it is you do between rounds so we can get back to it?”

The salt lines were touched up, the scent neutralizer was set up so they wouldn’t end up in a pheromone feedback loop, arrangements had been updated, the blanket and sheets were still usable, she’d taken a shower, and it smelled like D had, too.  Must have been the fastest shower in her sister’s life.  “Almost.  I want you to drink at least a quarter of each of these, please.”

“Yes, Alpha.”  D’s eyes were glittering with amusement as she took the bottles and watched the flush spread across Sam’s face.  It’d been half a year, and Sam still couldn’t quite wrap her head around that they were bonded.

She covered for her weird bashfulness by pressing the back of her hand to D’s forehead, cheek, and neck as D drank and stared Sam down.  Her designation meant that omegas always felt a little feverish to her, but D didn’t seem much warmer than usual, so hopefully the worst had passed, and she would be coherent and alert for the rest of it.

D detached from the Gatorade bottle with a lewd noise before she closed it and handed both bottles to Sam.  “I even used the bathroom and cleaned up all on my own earlier,” she offered sarcastically.

“Did you brush your teeth?”

She rolled her eyes.  “Yes, Mom.  Even though that cigarette was like two hours ago and I didn’t even have morning breath.”

“Hmm, good girl,” Sam answered without an ounce of irony as she kissed her forehead and took the bottles.  Now D was the one blushing.  Sam would get her to admit to her praise kink yet.

“Are you ready now?”  D asked as soon as the mini fridge was closed again.

Sam turned, rolling her eyes in fond exasperation.  “So impatien—holy _shit_.”

A nervous smile flitted across D’s face as Sam stared and her hands fluttered like she was resisting covering up the bright, bold maroon even though she’d discarded the robe on the ground.

“It fit better back when I got it.  But then everything was a quickie because of finals and then this trip and—and I just keep ballooning—”

“You’re not bal _loon_ ing,” Sam corrected on automatic.  How on Earth did D even pick that word?  “You’re filling out.”

D frowned slightly and pressed her fingers down where her breasts were overflowing the lacey cups, making the flesh dip and the fresh stretch marks shine.  Sam whimpered.

“This looks balloon-like compared to a couple weeks ago.”

Sam finally made her legs work again and all but tripped onto the bed.  She could barely keep her eyes off the soft jiggling of D’s breasts as she beat back the covers to make room for Sam and oh god there were matching panties, lace and sheer mesh, elastic snug on pillowy hips.

“Jesus, D.”  Sam didn’t mean for it to come out so awed, but there it was.

“I know!  50 pounds in six months, I’m getting fat—”

“You’re not—shut up.”  She put a hand over D’s blasphemous mouth and sat back on her heels between D’s legs.  Sam almost said that it didn’t matter even if her mate did get fat, but the bright, blessedly lucid eyes were too nervous and vulnerable to be receptive to that right then.  “You’re filling out just like people of your designation are ‘supposed’ to.  I know you hated how un-omega you thought your body was before.  Now you’re looking the part and it’s a gorgeous look for you, okay?  Besides, you remember our conversation the day we bonded about if you could take as hard as I can give?”

D nodded.

Sam slid the hand off her mouth and into the wispy hair at her nape and leaned forward to whisper, “Well, part of that 50 pounds is your bones getting denser, you getting sturdier, so you really can.  50-plus pounds means I’ll finally be able to fuck you as hard as I want.”  Bingo: black crowding out green and a sweet blush.

“You…,” she blinked rapidly and licked her lips, “you haven’t been already?”

“Nope.”

D’s eyes flickered all across Sam’s face.  “Are you going to now?”

She grinned.  “Nope.  Best to wait until your heats even out, just in case.”

“You’re a goddamn tease, get the fuck away from me,” D pretend-griped and gave a tiny shove against Sam’s cheek.

She ducked and nuzzled under D’s ear and was rewarded with a soft huff, a hand latching onto the waist of her shirt, and a petulant coo of her name.  She added a touch of her alpha voice to her answering hum and barely kept from grinning again when knees knocked gently against her in a reflexive spasm.

“Tha’s not fair.”

“You started it, wearing something like that without any warning.”

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I said something,” D reasoned.  “So, you like it?”

“ _Yes_.”  Sam finally let herself touch: a single fingertip mirroring D’s earlier movement, pushing oh so slightly against soft flesh and watching the dip.  She traced just above the edge of the too-small cup where the lace was bent by the swell of D’s breast.  “Although, if this is happening with your other bras, we’ll need to get you new ones pretty soon.”

“We just got new ones,” came the predicable counter.

Sam shifted her weight.  “That’s why we’re only buying a pack at a time from Wally World right now.”  She pulled D’s hips further down the bed until she was reclined on the pillows, and then balanced herself on her hands and knees, back arched and face aligned with D’s chest.  She ran her teeth over the exposed stretch marks at the top of one breast and then over the cup where D’s nipple was hidden, drawing a sharp gasp out of her sister.  “When your body settles down I’m going to buy you a whole bunch of bras just like this one.  A whole rainbow of jewel tones,” Sam fantasized out loud.  She nipped at the same cup and wedged a finger under each of the straps and followed them up to D’s shoulder.

“What the hell are jewel t—oh!”

It was very easy to reach under the cups once the straps were slipped loose.

She brushed her thumb across a hard nipple a couple times as she tugged the bra away with her teeth.  Half a second after her tongue made contact, D started trying to pull the bra down by its band.  She got it about an inch lower before Sam pounced and took a nipple in her mouth at just the right moment, angling down to trap it against the edge of the molded cup and using her tongue to push the lace hard across it.  D’s hips twitched and she made a noise that Sam knew from experience was usually accompanied by a gush of slick.

“That’s—” D sucked in a quick breath when a palm rolled over her other breast and her free nipple was pinched, “those’re _sensitive_ , bitch.”

Sam’s teeth vibrated with her acknowledging hum as she scraped them gingerly against hard flesh and the tiny floral pattern.  D’s thighs clamped in on her sides and Sam’s smile was wholly unrepentant when D pulled her away by her ear.

At the awkward angle, Sam had to look at her sister from under her eyelashes and she almost laughed at the fake annoyance in the set of D’s jaw and mouth.

“Oh, don’t even, jerk.”  She brought a fingertip up over the exposed, dry nipple and swept the barest of touches back and forth across the very tip of it.  “Or would you prefer soft and ticklish?”

Her answer was to smack Sam’s hand away and release the death grip on her earlobe.

“Thought so.”

D’s half-lidded unimpressed stare broke with an exasperated huff and tug on Sam’s top.  “Get this off already.”

She dutifully settled back on her heels and shucked the thermal.  Goosebumps rose on her arms and neck from the sudden chill compared to the warmth of D’s legs bracketing her.  D arched her back to reach for Sam and the way that her breasts rolled further out of her cups and towards her face made Sam’s breath catch even before fingers plucked the hem of her tank top.

“Off,” D demanded again.  She stayed arched, curled her arms under her waist, and unclasped and discarded her bra as she watched Sam pull her last layer off.  She held the position even as Sam leaned back down towards D’s raised diaphragm.

Then, fast as anything, a hand snapped forward and twisted one of Sam’s nipples, causing her to squawk and almost crash down from the little shock of pain.  She stared in disbelief at her sister’s smirk for a few beats before vindictiveness took over and, just as swift, she smacked one of D’s breasts.  D recovered even faster and two seconds later they were engaged in a slap fight, the hollow sounds of the landed blows almost lost under the laughing.

They were both out of breath and flushed all over by the time Sam managed to pin D’s wrists down onto the pillows.

“I let you win,” D proclaimed, eyes sparkling and body lax and yielding.  Sam wondered if she had any idea how stunning she was.

Sam lowered herself down, lining her forearms up with her sister’s.  “Whatever you need to tell yourself, babe.”

Delicate pink eyelids lowered as Sam shifted and pressed their breasts and foreheads together.  When D looked at her again, the heat was back.  D held eye contact, tilted her head, and whispered against Sam’s lips, “That’s my line, Alpha.”

Shit.

Sam slid her lips across the peach fuzz of D’s cheek towards her ear, eliciting a small gasp and squirm.  She’d never heard of someone’s cheeks being an erogenous zone, but she exploited it shamelessly, especially when D was being a little shit in public.  Now, however, it was just a tease before she mouthed at the bruise forming where she had bitten D’s Mark a couple hours earlier.  D didn’t make a sound, but Sam was close enough to a scent gland that she could taste the little spike of heat pheromones.

“Anyone tell you that you fight dirty?”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

D intertwined their fingers and turned her head so their cheeks touched.

“Are you planning to tease me until I’m a complete mess again, or can we get this show on the road?”

Sam pulled back slightly to meet her gaze.  “What do you have in mind?”

A smile lit in D’s eyes, causing tiny creases that would form crow’s feet years on.  “Well, you could start by kissing me,” D quoted from their bonding day.

Matching grins flitted across their faces as Sam shifted and melted down against D into a soft kiss.  Months as a bonded pair and their kisses slurred one to another, all a fluid, practiced progression from chaste presses to open-mouth slides to suction and teeth and tongues.

Sam let go of one of D’s hands and cupped her jaw and tilt her head back, all the better to slip and curl into her mouth, and D let go of the other and reached behind Sam to release the claw clip that had been keeping her hair up.  Her hair fell like a heavy veil, still slightly damp and cool from her shower, and Sam was so distracted by the pleasant sensations of D sucking on her tongue and ruffling her hair loose that she lost track of D’s other hand—and yelped when the claw tried to close in on her sideboob.

She redirected the urge to smack D like before into biting hard on her sister’s bottom lip instead, eliciting a whimper and twitch.  She balanced on one arm and shook her hair to get it to fall more naturally.  “You’re such a hypocrite, telling me to stop teasing and then doing something like that.”

D was actually rubbing her swollen bottom lip, the drama queen.  “It’s part of my duty as older sibling.”

After a brief struggle, the claw clip was thrown onto the other bed and D was pinned again.

“It’s part of my duty as an alpha to _fuck_ ,” she emphasized with a grind of her erection against D’s vulva through their three layers of clothing, “my mate silly during her heats.  Which is hard to do when said mate keeps _distracting me_.”  D’s thighs snapped up to Sam’s sides on the next rock of hips, and the arch of her back presented her throat and breasts, all of which Sam was happy to kiss and nip at.  In no time at all D was writhing and panting, her eyes blown and glazed but alert.

“S-Sammy.”

“You’re so wet that you’ve soaked through my pants, D.”  Sam’s underwear had been a little damp from her own arousal, but it was nothing compared to heat slick.  It was ridiculously hot to think that most of the stickiness of her clothing was from D.

“So take them off and fuck me,” came the ground-out reply.

“Hmm, I’ll do that if you behave.”

Sam barely resisted laughing at the shock on D’s face.  Instead, she flicked her tongue over a nipple and licked up her neck and jawline.  Rapid-fire suction-y kisses across freckled cheekbones garnered thrashing and keening and Sam nipped D’s slack lips.

“You’re such a dick,” wheezed out of her sister.  Sam smiled and laid a few soft, soothing kisses on D’s face and mouth.  She held eye contact as she trailed a hand down D’s arm, around her breast, over her side, and finally brushed against soaked lace.  D’s eyelids fluttered as Sam stroked up and down her labia through the thin material and she bit her lip, visibly holding back a smart-ass comment, when Sam whispered in awe about how wet she was.

Sam wiggled out of her pants and underwear as quick as she could and discarded them on the floor alongside D’s bra.  D looked surprised again for a split second when Sam pulled the mesh to the side rather than take the panties off.  Sam had a thing for her sister in lingerie, fucking sue her.  D intertwined their fingers again at the same moment that Sam finally pushed in.

She was pretty sure that D found the pause that Sam always did after entering her annoying because she assumed Sam did it for D’s sake.  But the fact was that Sam was still taken aback every time—by hot-wet-tight, by joining with her mate, by D welcoming her.  She hadn’t even gathered her thoughts again when D rolled her hips to take more of her in.

“Fuck, D.”  Sam took the hint and started a languid rhythm.  A little frown flashed across D’s face, but the tension dropped when she started rolling her hips to meet Sam’s.  Sam groaned and accidentally thrust in deeper, drawing a gasped noise from her sister.

D didn’t protest when Sam pulled away and grabbed a pillow, just watched and went with it when Sam pulled on her hips to fit the pillow under them.  Sam laced her fingers in with D’s again and pushed in almost to the hilt, avidly watching the pleasure opening up D’s expression.  She pulled D’s free arm into framing her chest and then braced herself just high enough that their breasts brushed with their heavy breathing.  The rhythm stayed slow, but turned into Sam grinding in, gradually deepening even more until she was bumping against the firmness of D’s pseudo-cervix with every thrust.

“Oooh, god, Sammy, right there,” D whispered between moans, one leg spreading even further and the other tucking over Sam’s ass to keep her close.

Sam trailed her lips across D’s cheek, earning a spasm, and licked into her sister’s mouth before nuzzling against her nose.  “Yeah, D.”

D tilted her head and Sam took the invitation to lick at her Mark.  Her arm stayed tucked close as she trailed fingertips down Sam’s sweat-slick stomach.  Fingertips brushed Sam’s pubic hair and then touched the last inch or so of her cock that hadn’t reached D.

“Put it all in me, Alpha, please?”  D rolled her hips hard to meet Sam’s thrust and clenched down, and Sam almost lost her balance from the surge of sensation.  “I was born to take you, little sister.  Give it to me?”

“Oh holy fuck,” was all Sam could get out before her hips rammed into her mate and the head of her cock punched past D’s p-cervix, letting Sam into the short, even tighter channel, and drawing a deep, rough noise out of D as her eyes rolled back.

It took only a handful of overwhelming shoves past the tight barrier into the space where only Sam had ever been before D’s insides spasmed tight, knocking what little breath Sam had out of her.   She barely registered the sting of D’s fingernails across her flank as she watched her keen and shake through her climax.  Her alpha was restless about it not being on her knot, but the rest of Sam was perfectly content to be able to observe and nuzzle and try to stave off her own orgasm.  There were a couple minutes of them catching their breath between kisses and sharing small touches as D’s insides slowly relaxed from having been tricked into thinking there was a knot to catch.

D craned her neck to look down where they were joined, and Sam was in the middle of deciding if it would be worth it to get up and retrieve the hair clip real quick, so her hair wouldn’t be glued to her face with sweat, when D made a noise and squirmed up and away from her.  Sam’s cock had barely slipped free before she found herself suddenly on her back and a split second later was exposed to the room when the covers were shoved off the bed.

“D, what…?”

Her sister was in a perfect presenting posture, except she was at the edge of the bed with her face a couple inches from Sam’s dick, seemingly staring at the glistening of slick.  Her gaze was almost shy when she lifted it to meet Sam’s eyes.

“Sorry, I just.”  She settled into a more comfortable position, tugged her panties back into place, then wrapped a hand around the base of Sam’s dick.  “You’re so pretty down here.”

Sam plopped a forearm over her eyes.  It was a good thing she was already as flushed as she could get because, seriously, “I just made you come, why are you _teasing_ me?”

“I’m not!  I love your dick.” Sam’s gasp was loud when D skated her tongue through her own slick up the underside of Sam’s shaft.  “And I love your vag,” was punctuated by D nuzzling Sam’s vulva.

Sam tried to muffle her noises but couldn’t quite stop the hissing of her inhales as D’s tongue did a thorough exploration of her labia, ending with a dip inside Sam.  Her previous partners had always focused solely on her dick, and she was still taken by surprise when D started lavishing attention on it all.  Like basically French kissing her entrance while rubbing a thumb across her frenulum.

D moved slowly, licking and sucking along her inner labia and up to where they merged into the loose skin at the base of Sam’s cock where her knot would swell, and pressing a line of wet kisses up her shaft.  The thumb at her frenulum was replaced with a wide tongue and Sam drew in a sharp gasp when D’s mouth popped around her head and nursed gently.  She slurped around her head a couple times before sinking down, bringing one hand up to jack the rest, and slipping a finger from her other hand easily into Sam.  Nothing compared to knotting her mate, but D fingering her in sync with vigorous deepthroating was a very close second.  Sam moved her forearm down to her mouth, which was letting out the usual humiliating whimpers, and risked a look down at D.  Green eyes were already staring up at her, burning with arousal and wet from fighting her gag reflex.  When their eyes connected, D held in place with Sam jammed in the back of her throat, her eyelids fluttering as her muscles did the same around Sam’s cockhead.  Sam could feel D’s mouth flood with saliva and she moaned when D’s mouth tightened even further in a series of swallows.

She pulled off to mouth at the crown of Sam’s cock, and murmured hoarsely, “Y’know what I wish we could do?”

Sam barely managed an inquiring hum and let a hand drift down to D’s hair.  Tension was starting to solidify between her hips—she’d have to stop her soon, and D didn’t always listen.

“I wish you could knot my mouth.”

“D!”  Her fingers reflexively tightened on damp spikes and her dick twitched against D’s lips, which quirked in response.

“Thought you’d like that.  I’d say I wish you were smaller, so it’d fit, but that’d be a lie.  Tell you what we could do, though.  Could get a vibrator and put it in you while you fuck and knot me.”  D sucked her down deep again and fucked two more fingers in—Sam yelped and curled inward as her insides gave a hard flex.  She only made it through a couple more drags of hooked fingertips before she was trying to bat D away while stuttering out that she was about to pop.  D pulled off and out far too slow and it took every scrap of willpower that Sam had to keep her knot at bay.

When Sam was calmed down enough to look at D again, her sister was sitting up and staring at her while licking her puffy lips with a look so smug that it would have been annoying if Sam hadn’t felt simultaneously on edge and fucked out.

As it was, she just exhaled even heavier and relaxed into the bed.  “You’re kind of an asshole, you know.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Sam paused.  She was mated to her best friend and sister, who she’d been in love with basically since she hit beta-puberty.  She’d aced her first semester in college.  Apart from how they had been on their way to join their dad on a hunt before the heat struck, D was on a break from hunting until her body stabilized.  And Sam was confident that D would break down and apply to community college in time for the fall semester, if only to shut Sam up about it.

She sighed, full of contentment.  “I’m exactly where I want to be.”  She pretended not to notice D’s surprise and how the glossiness of her eyes from her gag reflex spilled over into a tear down each cheek.  “You, on the other hand…”  She held out a hand.  “Get up here.  Your turn; I can’t move.”

D shook her head, wiping her cheeks, and grinned at Sam.  Fuck, she was beautiful.  “Don’t play so cool, I know how much you love my thighs around your ears.”

“Only a little more than you seem to like choking yourself on me,” Sam fished.  D had never commented on her blowjob technique, but Sam was pretty sure that omega gag reflexes, unlike omega cervixes, worked the same as everyone else’s.  She was pretty sure the watery eyes were accompanied by actual discomfort.

Her sister seemed to pick up on her unease if the pause in her crawl up Sam and the tilt of her head was anything to go by.  She leaned down slightly and cupped Sam’s jaw.  “I like taking as much of you inside me as I can.  I like feeling my body give way to you.  If I weren’t so sure that it’d make me too sore for anything for a coupla days, like our first time, I’d ask to skip foreplay altogether sometimes and just use lube so I’d be completely unprepared and your cock would have to push me open even more than usual.”  Her eyes, which had gone heavy with lust, widened with a realization.  “Oh, maybe next time you got finals, huh?”

Holy shit.  Sam had only just gotten her breathing back to normal, too.  “What’s with all the dirty talk today?”

The only response D gave was a shrug and a pat on the cheek before she was moving up Sam again.  She brushed the hair off Sam’s face, gathered all the wayward locks up above her head so she wouldn’t sit on them, and shuffled up until the soaked crotch of her panties was a few scant inches from Sam’s face. 

Sam hooked an arm around one of D’s thighs and trailed her fingers over the dainty lace siding of the panties, the tiny satin bow in the front of the elastic waistband, the soft flesh just above it, and finally the middle panel of fine mesh.  Her fingers couldn’t quite reach the area right over her face where she could see D’s inner lips folded against the panties, so she pulled until her sister was practically sitting on her mouth, the drying slick on D’s thighs tacky against her cheeks, and nuzzled.  Fingers trailed over and through her hair as she mouthed and licked.

As necessary as it was so that they remained somewhat coherent as they rode heats out, Sam wished the scent neutralizer didn’t work as well as it did.  It was only when she was this close to a scent gland that she could really smell her mate, which was a damn shame because D smelled fucking amazing.  She pressed her nose into the crease between D’s thigh and vulva, right over one of her scent glands, and walked fingers down and under D’s ass in order to push the panties to the side again and tuck them to stay in place out of her way.

She nosed through wispy pubic hair and down the exposed hood and smirked at D’s twitch when she reached her clit.  A wide lick over inner lips leading up to hood and clit being sucked into Sam’s mouth was rewarded with a loud, dull smack of D’s free hand on the flimsy headboard as she curled forward with a breathy gasp.

Sam watched what she could of D as she dove into eating her out.  She was right, Sam loved it.  She loved the smell, the impossible softness, how slick would get all over her face, marking her, sometimes even getting in her hair.  She loved looking at her sister when D was too distracted to shy away or deflect and Sam herself wasn’t too distracted to really appreciate.

When they’d first bonded, certain parts of D had seemed barely pubescent because, in a purely physical sense, she kind of had been.  The suppressants she’d been on since her first heat had blocked most of her omega-puberty and a lot of her beta-puberty.  Sam had still found her attractive as hell simply because it was D, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t felt relieved when D started really looking like the adult she was.  And as messy as her catching up was going, it really did suit her.

D was still noticeably shorter than Sam, but she had grown in all directions, blossomed into the kind of curves Sam suspected she’d envied on other people of her gender-designation.  The intimate parts of her that had been pale pink before had turned a deep rose; even her mouth had filled out and darkened.  When she wasn’t feeling insecure about the weight gain, she was more genuinely confident than Sam had ever known her to be, even fresh from a successful hunt.  Sam had seen her on more than one occasion just look at or touch a part of herself and smile.

So, yeah, Sam loved looking at (and touching) D—the flush from cheeks to breastbone, her generous rack and _mouth_ , the little tum, the orchid stretchmarks along her sides, hips, and thighs, the ass that Sam had been really good about and had only bitten once.

D had her head thrown back, the small noises that peppered her ragged breathing directed at the ceiling.  Sam slid a hand up the ribbed skin of her side and barely reached a breast to fondle.  She let her head sink back into the pillow for a moment and licked her lips, which were already starting to go a little numb, the traitors.

“Suddenly you’re so quiet.  That good?”

The sheer amount of mischief in D’s eyes and upturned mouth when she looked down took Sam’s breath away.  Challenge accepted, apparently.  D licked her lips and Sam mirrored the motion over her hood, teasing.

“One of these days I’m going to get you to fuck me in public.  More public than a locked gas station bathroom,” D informed her matter-of-factly.

Sam’s dick jumped and she swore.

D buried her hand further in Sam’s hair and rocked down onto her mouth, which Sam happily accommodated.

“I even have some condoms in my duffel just for the occasion.  As much as I’d love to take you bare in this future scenario, my pie being freshly creamed in public is a little too much, even for me.  What if it got on something?”

Her stomach flipped, one part grossed out and three parts turned on.  D sounded serious, which begged the question, “Where does my knot fit in all of this?”  After all, being stuck together at the groin for half an hour would be conspicuous.

Swollen pink lips tugged into a grin over white teeth.  “Inside me, of course.”

She rocked down onto Sam again, a not-so-subtle hint to get back to work.  Sam ran the tip of her nose back and forth across D’s clit, eliciting a quick moan and trembling thighs.

D’s voice was breathy when she continued.  “Sometimes I think the back of a crowded bus—I could wear a skirt and no underwear, sit on your lap.  Do some Kegels and hope we go somewhere bumpy.”

Sam groaned and pulled D even closer until she could barely breath as she lapped and sucked.  D’s fingers tightened in her hair and little whimpers interrupted her speech.  “Sometimes I think a carnival or a theme park, get you worked up on a ride and you drag me to a booth or under a table or something.  Or maybe just a nightclub, find a dark corner to fuck me into.”

A little nudge got D to lift up a couple inches.  Sam sucked in a breath, then pointed out the obvious, “Movie theater.”

Her sister grinned again.  “Sammy-baby, you’re a genius.”  A thumb traced her eyebrow.  “Needs to be one of those action movies with a lot of explosions and long, loud fight scenes so I can ride you hard.”

Sam swallowed and was shoring herself up for a comment about how D would just as likely be distracted and actually watch the movie when D rose up onto her knees, towering over her.

“Speaking of which, you cooled down enough?”

“Y-yeah.  You wanna…?”

“Yup.”  D rolled to the side, somehow keeping all her limbs to herself, and flopped onto the bed.  “Get comfy and lemme know when I can jump back on.”

Sam couldn’t help the little huffs of laughter as she arranged a couple pillows to recline on.  When she looked over to tell D she was ready, it was to see her sister’s nimble fingers trailing from the soaked lace of her panties to dip just barely inside herself.  Without really thinking about it, Sam found herself on her side and wrapping an arm around D to reel her in and kiss below her ear.  D nuzzled back into her and caught her mouth in a kiss.  Slick smeared across their mouths like lip gloss as D guided them into deep, wet kisses and Sam was again a little grossed out but mostly really turned on.

And her sister was smooth as all hell because Sam didn’t even notice that she was being pushed back into the pillows until D swung a leg over to straddle her so seamlessly that her tongue didn’t even pause in its quest to explore Sam’s mouth.  A hand returned to gently fist her hair and tilt her head, and she almost jumped when the other hand wrapped around her dick.  A moan shook out of Sam when D dragged her cockhead up and down the supple mess of her.  Sam grasped at D’s hips, held helpless between the hand in her hair and the hand on her dick.  Although she loved when D was soft and submissive, she would worship at the altar of her mate’s dominant streak—as annoying as her bossiness could be outside of sex, it was nothing short of scorching in the right moment.  Didn’t mean that Sam didn’t have younger sibling appearances to keep up, though.

“We’re back to distracting and teasing?”  The chide came out ragged against D’s lips, but it was audible, and that’s what mattered.

D looked at her, half-mast eyes hot and defiant, and rocked her hips just right so that the very tip of Sam caught on her entrance.  Sam gasped when she bounced a tiny bit, adding pressure but still not letting her in.  The hand on her cock gently jacked the rest of it with the head on the cusp of penetration and D grinned at Sam’s swearing.

“Mmmmhmm, Sammy.  You forget there ain’t a single person on this planet who knows you better than me.”

Their moans resonated in the sparse space between their mouths when D finally angled Sam just right and a lewd noise accompanied her easy slide down.  D’s fingers anchored tight against Sam’s scalp, pulling her hair just right, and Sam was _fucked_.  Her omega didn’t waste a moment and rode hard, alternating between grinding her hips into Sam and lifting and slamming down fast and deep.  Caught between the clutches of fingers and soft muscle, all Sam could do was flail for a grip on her sister and moan like she was getting paid for it.  Not that D was all that better—her murmurs between groans against Sam’s cheek were probably all filthy nonsense drowned out by Sam, their heavy breathing, and the wet slap of their thighs.

Sam was so immersed in the pleasure of D sliding against her—her dick, her thighs, her breasts—and the sensation of fullness in her chest, that she wasn’t sure how long it’d been since D shifted her hands from hair to jaw, gently tipping her up for kisses.  Once it registered, she curled her hands under D’s arms and over her shoulders, planted her feet on the bed, braced herself, and met D’s descent with a hard snap of her own hips.  It popped her past D’s p-cervix and Sam rolled her hips even higher with a groan at the amazingly tight fit.  D made a couple quick noises not unlike a hurt puppy, and Sam had only a split second to worry if she’d gone too hard before D gave a warbling moan and started quaking with an orgasm.

She stilled and braced herself against the sublime sensation around her dick, and then yelped when D smacked her arm.  “What—”

“Don’t stop,” D gasped out, weakly trying to rock her hips through the contractions.  “C’mon.”

Apparently, her sister had been watching too much porn again.

“I’m not—” Her protest cut out when short nails raked across her shoulder in demand.  Fine.

She grabbed twitching hips and gyrated up into D, drawing shuddery keening out of her.  Sam leaned back slightly for better leverage and made a couple slow thrusts.  D’s attempt at glaring was undercut by the fact that she was still trembling and gasping, and it was ruined when she cried out and arched hard as Sam gave a drawn-out grind as deep as she could reach without her knot.  D flailed when Sam pushed at her hips to rock her while keeping the depth, and one of her palms smacked down just an inch shy of Sam’s nipple.

The tiny hint of pain tore Sam away from her concentration on petty teasing, and holy fuck.  D’s vagina was having a field day between tightening up and shuddering a tiny bit looser and Sam groaned and jerked her hips hard against her sister.  She held D in place, hips flush against her, and leaned up slightly to nip at D’s panting mouth.  A hand rooted itself in her hair again and D looked at her, a total wreck with bright red cheeks and dewy eyes.  Her eyebrows drew together, and Sam cut off the protest to keep going by brushing a thumb over her clit.  D’s whole body gave a violent spasm and she drew in a deep gasp before groaning.

Sam was done fucking around.

She strummed over D’s clit as fast as she dared as she canted her hips ever so slightly and broken little noises eeked out of her mate as D all but shattered, breasts and tummy jiggling from how hard her legs were shaking.  Sam pushed the heel of her palm up over D’s clit and D’s eyes rolled up behind fluttering eyelids as she convulsed and wetness gushed against Sam’s hand and suddenly there was a sharp spike in heat pheromones, too concentrated for the neutralizer, and the scent of her mate drove Sam right over the edge.

Sam shuddered as her knot started swelling like a lock turning over. D’s hand slid off Sam’s breast, grazing her nipple, and fingertips jolted across the taut, hypersensitive skin at the base of Sam’s cock.  Sam yanked D’s hips and slammed up, forcing her wide around her knot, claiming the last of the tight, secret space, and D screamed and her insides clenched down like a vice to keep Sam in place and wring her out.  A growl uncurled from Sam as the first wave of orgasm ripped through her, and D collapsed face-first into the curve of Sam’s neck and shoulder as soon as Sam’s cum spilled in her.  Sam wrapped her arms around her mate, both of them shaking and slippery with sweat, and gently rubbed everything she could reach in an effort to soothe the ragged breathing and whimpering.

They sat there in a haze of pleasure and too-much for a good while, Sam’s orgasm gradually ebbing and D only coming once more, tense and quiet.  The fireworks along Sam’s nervous system slowly calmed into comfortable embers and their bodies returned to resting state. D’s vagina relaxed all at once and they could move apart without injuring themselves.  Sam palmed D’s ass and ever so gently guided her up and off her knot.  The usual slimy mess came out with her and they both flinched slightly as it oozed down them.  D certainly had a point about using a condom if she ever did talk Sam into exhibitionism.  Goosebumps scattered down her arms as her knot retreated and her cock softened.  She settled D back down against her.

D rolled her forehead against Sam’s collarbone.  “I think that took a year off my life.”  She took in a deep, steady breath.  “Worth it.”

Sam huffed out an incredulous laugh. “You’re incorrigible.”

“That doesn’t even _sound_ like a word.  If you’re going to make up words to insult me with, at least put some effort into it.”

Sam just sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of D’s head.  She tilted her face just right to plant a few lazy kisses on her.  The very beginnings of a purr was vibrating between them when she pulled away.  If D started purring while they were still in bed, then they’d never get out, and Sam still had shit to do.

“What temperature?”

Green eyes blinked slow at her, then D hummed in consideration.  “Hot as you can get it.  But I genuinely don’t think I can walk right now.  Well-fucked and all.”

Sam hid her smirk against D’s temple and rearranged them, settled D against the pillows, and stood.  She took one look at the sweats she’d abandoned on the floor and went to her duffel to grab pajama bottoms.

“Be right back.”

She started running the tub water to warm up and took one of the quickest sponge baths of her life before putting on the pants and tying her hair back.  She had to hurry since D was probably about twenty seconds from passing out.  Selfishly, she really hoped that didn’t happen because heats were pretty much the only time besides serious injury that D let Sam fuss over her, and Sam intended to take full advantage.

Thankfully, D was alert enough to watch Sam’s trip around the room picking things up and taking them to the bathroom as the tub filled.  She even wiggled to help Sam get her probably unsalvageable panties off and gave a punch-drunk giggle when Sam picked her up bridal style to carry her to the bathroom.  She looped her arms around Sam’s neck and cooed about being lucky to have such a strong alpha.  It was followed immediately by a somber, “This may be a bad time to tell you this, but I may have peed on you at some point.”

Sam chuckled and set her down on the toilet seat.  There was a series of round noises as cum fell from D into the water and her asshole of a mate snickered at Sam’s blush.  The noises were almost immediately drowned out by the steady rush of pee.

“Pretty sure you didn’t, actually.  It didn’t smell like it.”

D’s eyebrow lifted.  “So I –what?  Squirted?”

Sam shrugged.

D clicked her tongue and wiped.  “That’s a little disappointing. I barely even noticed.”  Flush.  “I thought it was supposed to be like—” she made an exploding gesture and lifted her arms up for Sam to duck under.

“You watch way too much porn.  Also, you were kinda overwhelmed at the time.  ’m surprised you noticed at all.”

She held D’s forearm as she lowered down into the tub and folded herself up against the side once D was settled.  The battered acrylic made the water look grey and grungy, a match to the threadbare washcloth Sam soaped up while her sister watched with eyes half-mast from exhaustion.

D sighed when Sam picked her hand up to wash it.  “Wish this tub was big enough for you too.”

“Same.”

“For our one-year anniversary, you should totally take me to a hotel room with a huge tub.”

Emotion swelled in Sam’s throat at D’s casual mention of them staying together.  Yeah, it was granted considering they were bonded, but still.  Sometimes she thought about what if one of a million things had gone different on the fateful day that her alpha snapped.  She would have gone to Stanford without her sister, without her literal soulmate, because Sam never would have clued her in that her attraction was reciprocated due to some misguided, selfish desire to protect them.  Fuck.

“Are you crying?  But we’re not even having sex anymore!”  D poked her cheek and a fond huff escaped Sam.  She couldn’t imagine being happy without this ridiculous woman.

She punctuated her “shut it” with dumping a cup of water over D’s head, earning a weak smack on the arm.  D’s pout didn’t even last the whopping half minute that it took Sam to shampoo and rinse her hair, although she attempted a scowl when Sam came at her face with the washcloth.

“I’m not your _toddler_ , oh my god.”  She snatched the washcloth and scrubbed her face.  Like, sure, it got rid of the sweat and tear tracks and god knows what else, but D was so rough with herself.  Sam coaxed the washcloth back from her and draped it over the edge of the tub.  Warm water trailed down the side and soaked little spots into the thin cotton of Sam’s pants.

She looked up just in time to see a realization click in D’s expression.  Her sister crooked a finger and drew Sam into a sweet, sleepy kiss when she leaned over.  A heat of a different kind was shining in D’s eyes when she pulled away, something that Sam had no doubt was glimmering in her as well.

D flicked a tiny amount of bathwater at her and nodded towards the sink.  “We’ve got like half an hour max before I pass out whether I want to or not.  You gonna water me again or what?”

Sam’s smile was back when she grabbed the bottle of water from the counter and passed it over.  “Are you my houseplant now?”

“Mmm, I am pretty to look at,” D mused before downing the rest of the water.

A retort of singing D’s praises about being more than a (very) pretty face died on Sam’s tongue.  Emotional talk often took a lot out of D, even when her batteries were fully charged.  With how tired she was, it would be counterproductive.  Sam wasn’t as good at meeting her sister where she was as D was with her, but she knew that now was not the time to exploit D’s vulnerability.  Also, they had a deadline for getting D taken care of, and they didn’t know whether the next wave would be hard-hitting or softer like this one had been.  Always prepare for the worst: the time between heat waves needed to be dedicated to hydrating, eating, hygiene, and as much pampering as Sam could get away with.

Sam grabbed the bag of beef jerky from the sink and exchanged a few pieces for the empty water bottle.  “Jerky for the jerk.”

“Ha ha.  I’ll jerk…you,” came the stilted attempt at a comeback.  Sam’s grin just got a glare and a quiet, grumpy “shaddap, bitch” before sharp canines tore into meat.

D chewed in sleepy silence while Sam washed her.  It was intimate and meditative and exactly why they used a scent neutralizer.  Sometimes it was nice, or at least interesting, how intense their designations would make things, but sometimes they really needed to be just Sam and D.

“Next time,” Sam started as she popped up the stopper, “we’re just wiping down.  If we have time, I’ll lotion you up so your skin doesn’t dry out.”

D’s head lolled a little as she looked at Sam.  “So romantic.”

Sam scoffed good-naturedly and helped D stand at the back of the tub.  She turned on the shower and put her hand in the spray. “It’s better than being crusty and chapped.”  She gestured for D to step forward.

“And you call me disgusting.”

“Oh.  Speaking of chapped.”  Sam waited until D was done rinsing off and safely out of the tub before she handed her a tube of lip balm.  She draped a towel over D’s head and left her to dry off while she got the other bed cleared off and layered with nesting materials.  She was ready with an incredibly soft set of pajamas when D dragged her feet all the way to the bed.  It was a feat of balance to get a half-asleep D into pajama pants, but they got there.

A couple minutes after they had settled into their makeshift nest, D turned under Sam’s arm to face her.  Her eyes and lips shone in the meager early afternoon sun making it past the closed curtains and the sheet drawn up over their ears.  Warm, safe, soft, pretty, the smell of their coupling laced with heat pheromones—happiness swelled so big and firm in Sam that, if they hadn’t already been mated and bonded, she may well have proposed.

And then D opened her mouth and slurred, “We’re definitely going to see an action movie next week, right?”

Sam burst out laughing loud enough that D startled despite her exhaustion.  Her eyebrows and mouth dipped in a confused pout and Sam only barely managed to tamp down on her laughter.

“Like I said, incorrigible.”

The fold between D’s eyebrows deepened for a moment before she rolled her eyes.  “Sammy, I _told_ you: that’s not even a word.  You feel how weird it is to say?  ’s a sign.  You’re confused.”

Sam pulled her even closer and bumped her forehead against D’s.  “It’s a sign that I need to get you a dictionary for Christmas.”  D made an offended noise, but Sam cut off any attempt at a protest with a kiss.  Hickory and artificial cherry.  She ran a hand over D’s hair as she pulled away, and her sister looked mollified.  “Now go to sleep already.”

D muttered something unflattering under her breath as she tucked her nose into the hollow of Sam’s throat, but after a few beats of Sam finger-combing her hair, a quiet purr filled the comfortable silence.  Sam nuzzled against the crown of D’s head and listened to the purr fade as she finally drifted to sleep.

Yeah, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Concrit is welcome and kudos and comments make my day :D


End file.
